Rewind the music box
by DaizNDust
Summary: After an unusual night at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria Jeremy Fitzgerald finds young five year old Marykate hidden away inside the restaurant after hours, while she goes to stay with him for the week Jeremy and fellow co-worker Mike try to track down her parents, all while Phone guy is desperately trying to figure out why 'she' came back after all those years before the week ends.
1. Night 1

**Okay guys so this is a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction like I've been promising for the past week now.**

**These night guards are based on the Tumblr page ask-the-nightshift, please go check them out they do asks as all four guards and their art style is incredible! **

**ANYWAY enjoy the first long-ass chapter of this cute story! I'll catch ya on the flip side!**

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to midnight when Mike Schmidt arrived at his final destination for the day summed up by him as hell on earth Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, he took one last puff of his cigarette into the night sky looking up at the looming sign above him with a steady sigh. He always asked himself the simple question of why he bothered the stress of doing this, dodging murderous animatronics and a blood thirsty puppet who had an unhealthy obsession with Jeremy, trying to survive the six hour shift ahead of him was the reason he had started to smoke more than a pack a day like he had been before he had taken back this hell of a job. He threw the cigarette on the ground with a flick of a wrist stomping out the flame with his boot before heading inside, the janitors were quickly finishing cleaning some kids puke off the ground with the bastard of the hour Fritz Smith watching over them with a fake smile. Fritz turned when he saw Mike come in and walked over with a faint smile "Hey Mikey, good luck tonight" he said cheerfully sticking his hand out, Mike just glared at the other mans hair and quickly turned heading down the hallway, "Don't call me Mikey!" he called back to Fritz who chuckled as he grabbed his coat and got the hell out of there.<p>

Mike stepped into the office slipping his heavy coat off looking over at Phone guy who was leaned against the back wall of the office on the phone, the hefty set man turned to look at Mike giving him a friend wave in hello before turning back to the phone hissing something inaudible into the phone. Mike sat down in his large black chair and looked around surprised to see that Jeremy wasn't there yet, it was five minutes to midnight and Mike could already hear the chilling sound of the animatronics servos starting to creak and adjust to moving, his tensed when he heard running down the hallway and was almost tempted to shut the door but then relaxed when the familiar figure of Jeremy Fitzgerld appeared in the glass window and raced through the open door causing Mike to sigh.

"Missed the bus again Jeremy?" He asked starting to pull a half empty pack of cigarettes from his pocket put then replaced it when Phone guy gave him a look.

"Ran... Four and a half... miles..." Jeremy managed to huff out as he exhaustively fell into his chair beside Mike taking his bag off and setting it beside him "I didn't have any money for a cab"

"Good thing you made it Jeremy!" Phone guy smiled at him now finally off the phone "Listen guys, Purple is apparently 'sick' so he won't be here today..."

"Thank fucking god" Mike sighed rolling his eyes as Phone guy scolded him about his language. The three looked up at the large clock above their camera system as it beeped alerting them of the time.

"Battle stations men!" Phone guy told them causing Mike to roll his eyes yet again and Jeremy to faintly snicker, the three sat there for a while with Jeremy at the cameras and the other two at the doors checking lights and getting ready to slam the doors shut in case they got any unwanted visitors.

Jeremy boredly flipped through the camera alert and ready for any movement, an hour later he turned his chair around looking at them. "Why haven't they moved yet? They usually move by now!" he said almost worriedly as he turned around and went to the puppet's room, "The Puppet should have come visited us by now... what on earth is going on?" he whispered glancing as Phone guy who leaned over Jeremy's shoulder staring at the puppet's box curiously.

"Let the music box run out"

"Are you nuts?! We're not trying to lure it here!" Mike yelled looking at them as Jeremy sat back and watched as the music box slowed to a stop; the three watchmen stood there tense as they watched and listened to the camera, after a few moments Jeremy quickly rewound the music box looking at Phone guy with wide eyes "What's wrong with them?!" he whispered getting up and grabbing his flashlight causing Mike to jump out of his chair.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Mike screamed at Jeremy as the boy hit his flashlight making the dim light get a bit brighter, both Mike and Phone guy yelled for Jeremy as he quickly ran out of the room and down the blackened hallway.

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria was extremely creepy at night, shadows seemed to loom over Jeremy as he walked around clutching the flashlight close to his chest as he shone the dim light around the room. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood motionless on the stage it seemed almost like they were staring at Jeremy but couldn't move, did they fix the night roaming system? They wouldn't have stopped Puppet though, so it had to have been something else. He tensed when he heard a little voice, it sounded like a little girl whimpering 'mommy?' over and over again from puppet's room, he took a deep breath heading into the room slowly. Jeremy's light shone on the figure of a little girl hidden behind the puppet's box where the camera couldn't see, she looked to be about four- maybe five with long black hair and a back and white dress her face was buried in her hands letting out frightened sobs for her mother every few minutes. As soon as Jeremy picked up the little girl all hell broke loose; he heard Mike and Phone guys panicked screams from the office and the screech of animatronics were heard from the main room, the little girl screamed in terror and clung to Jeremy as he raced out of the room and dashed down the hallway with the familiar clink clank of Foxy's metal feet behind him. He leaped into the office landing on his back with the little girl clutched to his chest as Mike slammed the door shut on Foxy.<p>

Mike and Jeremy stared down at the little girl who was covered in Mike's heavy coat nuzzled up to Phone guys side sobbing scaredly into his shoulder. "How the hell did Fritz miss her?!" Mike demanded checking the door-lights and opening the doors once he saw that the animatronics had went back to their places, Jeremy was only able to shrug the adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he sunk slowly into his chair. Phone guy motioned them both to hush holding the quieting girl close to him "Honey, can you tell me your name?" he whispered to the girl who peeked up at them curiously, her tear filled were a dark forest green color that scanned Mike and Jeremy slowly before she slowly whispered "Marykate, but mommy called me Mary" she finally whispered as she buried her face back into Phone guys shoulder causing Phone guy to sigh softly.

"Mary your mother must be so worried!" he kindly scolded as he slowly picked up the little girl and held her close to him, "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"M-Mommy left me here... I-I heard voices so I hid..." she whispered against his chest, Mike looked up at the others in surprise as Phone guy let Mary lay down in a bundle of coats in the corner with paper and a pen to draw.

"Who the hell would leave a little girl here?!" Mike hissed to the two as Jeremy glanced at the screen every once in a while making sure the animatronics didn't move, "And what the hell are we going to do with her?! It's almost six am and I'm going home and getting laid after all this bullshit!"

"Mike! Language!" Phone guy hissed glancing over at Mary who had laid her head down on his arm sleepily, "I have to wait for Purple to come pick me up, her and purple wouldn't mix..." Both turned to Jeremy who was staring at the camera, he turned his head to face the two his eyes widening "You want ME to take her home?! I'm already on that damned list from the incident! I don't want anyone to think I'm abusing this girl!" he whispered in a hushed tone of voice causing Mike to sigh.

"Jeremy it's only for a night or two!" Phone guy insisted looking up at the clock as it made a loud noise announcing the arrival of six am. Jeremy bit his lip looking at the little girl who had raised her head to look at the clock then sighed pulling his sweatshirt on slowly.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>The bus ride home was quiet, Mary sat next to Jeremy on the bus clutching his hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost. Jeremy's eyes focused on the blurred window from where the rain was pouring down on the glass, he felt Mary move and turned watching as the little girl climbed up onto the seat her nose pressed against the glass window in wonder squinting her eyes as if trying to see past the blur and look at the world outside the window in wonder. Why did someone abandon such a wonderful young girl? Jeremy wondered as he leaned his head back exhaustively.<p>

It was a ten minute bus ride then a three minute walk to Jeremy's apartment complex his apartment thank god was on the first floor one of the first few doors down the row heading towards the stairs, he quickly rushed up to the door and unlocked it before his nosy neighbor Mrs. Patrick heard him and saw Mary, she was on the neighborhood watch so she was always keeping a close eye on him. Once the door was closed and double locked Jeremy resisted the urge to collapse on the couch like he usually did and started to gather some sheets and blankets to put on the couch. "Sorry I can't blow up the air mattress right now, I'm way too tired to Mary" he whispered in apology to the little girl who was staring up at the many plush animatronics scattered around the room. Mary grabbed a Freddy and a Foxy plushie from a book shelf, hugging them close to her for comfort walking over exhaustively to the made up couch crawling up under the comforter holding the stuffed toys close to her as she watched Jeremy silently.  
>Jeremy, once he had Mary in her couch bed tucked in all snug and tight, went into his bedroom and stripped down to his Freddy Fazbear boxers, he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand leaping into his warm, welcoming bed with an exhausted sigh, usually he would read a chapter of the Harry Potter book sitting on the stand next to him but today he instead curled up under his covers and almost fell asleep instantly dreaming strange dreams where the sound of the Puppet's music box repeated slowly in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Phone guy quickly rushed out of the pizzaria around six-thirty out to Purple Man's car pulled up to the curb waiting, he got settled into the car and laid his head back against the head rest causing Purple to smirk. "You seem as stressed as you are when I'm there" he chuckled pulling away from the curb and into the morning traffic. Phone guy turned his head to glare at Purple but he was too tired to do the face, too tired and stressed.<p>

"Purple she's back..."

"She..?" Purple started to ask confusedly then stopped, clutching the steering wheel and pressing his lips into a thin line. "She's back..."

"I sent her home with Jeremy for the day... Maybe you should be 'sick' for the rest of the week... If you don't mind..." Phone guy started to say slowly causing Purple to laugh loudly. "Ah yes, we wouldn't want her to be upset now would we?" he said mockingly as he pulled up into Phone guys drive way watching as his 'friend' got out of the car and headed up to his house with a smirk, laughing darkly as he backed out of the drive way and headed home.

"We wouldn't want to disturb the music box..."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Favorite, Review and share this wonderful little fluffy start of a story with your friends!<strong>

**I will try to have a few new chapters up tomorrow, I will have at least five to seven chapters in total one for every day of the week,(thosepoorbastardsworktheweekendstooXD).  
><strong>

**I love you guys! See you guys soon!**

**-Daiz**


	2. Night 2

Jeremy awoke around midday like he normally did, groggily getting up and walking across the room towards his alarm clock with loud groans in protest, all he wanted to do today was sleep but he knew he couldn't do so because of his little guest. He dug around in his closet until he found a pair of sweatpants and slowly slipped them on heading out into the living room to check on Marykate; Marykate was still asleep curled up in a little ball under the covers with the plush Foxy clutched to her chest she looked so peaceful like this was the first nights sleep she had gotten in a while. Jeremy smiled slightly watching her sleeping face for a moment then turned and headed towards the kitchen to make coffee, no matter the risk it was Jeremy knew that he was doing something good by letting her stay with him and that made happy. He heard her stir by the time the coffee was done so he started breakfast, he got out the pan and dug through his almost empty fridge for something he could scrap up for breakfast when Mary came in and silently watched him for the longest time before finally whispering a "Good morning Jeremy".

"Good morning Mary, how did you sleep last night?" He asked sniffing some spoiled milk causing him to faintly gag and throw it in the trash bin.

"Good... Where's the bathroom?" She asked causing Jeremy to look back surprised, he let her take his hand and slowly led her to his small bathroom closing the door for her and letting her do her business. Once back in the kitchen he grabbed a few eggs and cracked them into the warmed up pot "Eggs, toast and water for breakfast Jeremy, nice" he murmured to himself pushing the two eggs around the pan, he would have to go shopping today which was an absolute pain in his ass but maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Marykate helping. While the eggs cooked Jeremy dug through his closets finally finding the box he was looking for his little cousins who were around Mary's age had left a bunch of their clothes with him that would probably fit Mary, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt for her and hurried back to the food managing to flip them before they were burnt. He watched as Mary calmly came out from the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table with a smile, he sat the clothes on the table in front of her causing her to look up surprised.

"You can put those on, we're going to go to the store after we eat breakfast and I'll stop at the Laundry mat on the way" He smiled at her turning away to go make some toast, he heard the chair Mary was sitting in scrap back and her bare footsteps go across the wooden floor and down the hall back to the bathroom causing him to faintly smile, so far so good maybe he could even find a pair of shoes and a coat maybe from in that box. He was setting the two breakfast plates on the table when he heard Mary call to him from the bathroom, thinking the girl was in trouble (Because it wouldn't be the first time a child broke something in his bathroom and had water going everywhere) he raced to the bathroom quickly nearly slamming into the doorway causing Mary to laugh loudly, she stood perfectly fine in the middle of the bathroom dressed but without her jean button buttoned he chuckled softly and got down on his knees buttoning her pants for her causing her to smile.

"thank you Jeremy!"

"You're welcome Mary, lets go eat breakfast then we'll go to the store!" Jeremy said cheerfully as he carried the little girl out to the kitchen table. Breakfast went by smoothly and without any mishaps, after cleaning up Mary's jelly covered face, getting dressed himself and digging out a pair of sneakers and a coat from the closet Jeremy wrenched out his fold able shopping cart out of the closet looking to Mary to make sure she was ready. "Keep one hand on the cart at all times, alright? If you do that I'll see if I can get you a treat" he called digging through his rainy day jar for what was left of his money. He pushed the cart out of his apartment waiting for Mary to come rushing out when he heard the dreaded door next to his quickly snap open.

Mrs. Patrick was in her fifties to sixties she carried a walking/hitting stick and almost never smiled, her curly pure white hair was up in a bun and she was dressed in a pink fluffy robe. "Jeremy Fitzgerald! What on earth are you doing this time?!" She asked with a huff in disapproval, her eyes widened as she saw Mary run out of his apartment and she rushed over as quickly as she could in her pink bunny slippers her stick raised ready to start beating poor Jeremy.

"Who in gods name is that?!" she demanded as Jeremy pulled Mary behind him staring at his elderly neighbor with widened eyes. "S-She's one of my cousins who is staying with me for a week! Her mother just left an hour ago and I was going to take her shopping with me!" He quickly stammered looking down at Mary who calmly walking out from behind him and gave the lady a large, adorable smile.

"I'm Marykate! Unkie is taking care of me for a week while mommy goes to the hospital with my daddy!" She giggled grabbing hold of Jeremy's hand causing the old lady to give her a faint smile. "it's nice to meet you sweetie, if you ever feel uncomfortable around him then come right over okay?"

"Alright!" Mary giggled tugging Jeremy's hand with a happy smile "Let's go Unkie! You promise me you'd get me a treat!" she squealed running down the hallway a little ways, Jeremy watched her go for a moment then turned to Mrs. Patrick who was mumbling something into a little walkie talkie to the older old ladies in the building still gripping her cane like she wanted to turn around and smack Jeremy, not wanting to be hit he turned and rushed after Mary dragging the cart after him. Mary watched him as he walked out of the building with a smile and grabbed ahold of the cart like he had said.

"Hey, thanks for that back there"

"That wasn't the first time I've had to do that Unkie, so it's okay"

* * *

><p>Purple drove up to the pizzaria slowly, glancing around the full parking lot with a scowl finally getting pissed off and pulling up to the side of the pizzaria heading in through the back door, there was a child's birthday party going on at the time, the children were dancing along to Bonnie playing his guitar and gulping down pizza like there was no tomorrow. Purple stuck to the shadows of the room managing to make it to the hallway undetected and quickly rushed down to the empty puppet room, he made sure that the camera wasn't moving signalling that Fritz wasn't in his office before coming in and locking the door. The top of the puppet's box opened and the puppet peeked out at Purple, his eyes narrowing at him causing Purple to laugh.<p>

"Don't even try, you can't move from that box and you know it!" he cackled as he slowly approached the box throwing the top off of the box revealing the puppet curled up in the box next to Golden Freddy's large blood covered endoskeleton.

"**_L.E.A.V.E_**" The puppet crackled at him causing Purple to laugh louder kicking the box causing the puppet to flinch.

"You can't even speak properly! What a hoot!" he chuckled looking down at the puppet for a moment with a crazed smile before replacing the lid on the box, leaving the restaurant quickly and undetected, he had to make sure what Phone guy had said this morning was true and surprisingly it was.

The brat really was gone.

* * *

><p>"Well there goes the rest of my money" Jeremy sighed as he pushed the heavy cart up the sidewalk, Mary walking beside him licking at her Sponge Bob shaped ice cream happily she had managed to convince Jeremy to buy her three new coloring books, new crayons and a large book of fables but still got the ice cream because she was good. But Jeremy didn't mind wasting all of the rest of his money for the week on Mary, he kind of owed her for the lie she told to Mrs. Patrick.<p>

The two rushed home rushing around Jeremy's apartment putting food away and getting ready to head to the pizzaria; Jeremy couldn't leave Mary alone at home with Mrs. Patrick now on his case so he was forced to bring her along as well, he got a small backpack for her and put her new items in it along with some fruit snacks and juice boxes in case she got hungry. Soon both of them were standing outside at the bus stop hand in hand waiting for the bus patiently. When the bus arrived and the two stepped off and headed towards the restaurant Jeremy saw Mike pulling into the parking lot, once Mary saw him get out of the car she quickly walked over to him with a smile in delight that caused Mike to freeze as she gave him a brief hug.

"Jeremy you brought her to work?!"

"What was I suppose to do with her?!" Jeremy protested as they walked up, upon seeing Phone guy getting out of a car in front of the building Mary jerked herself away from Jeremy and raced across the parking lot giving Phone guy a large bear hug causing him to grunt in surprise.

"PG!" she squealed happily causing Phone guy to smile and pick her up "Good evening Marykate, are you joining us tonight?"

"Yup! Jeremy bought me some coloring books that we can color PG!" she happily giggled as Jeremy worried ran up to her with Mike slowly following behind him trying to finish his last cigarette for the night.

Marykate was carried in by Phone guy but soon got down and held Jeremy's hand walking back to the office with him, a blanket was laid out in the corner and Jeremy gave her his jacket for a blanket to cover herself with. The three guards took turns playing with her that night while the activity from the animatronics were at an all time low, Jeremy was sitting there coloring a Freddy Fazbear coloring book Phone guy had found with Marykate when Mike finally spoke up.

"What if they're not active because she's here?" He pondered causing the other two to turn and look at him, Jeremy shrugged from where he was on the ground. "I guess that's good I brought her with me then" he smiled cheekily at Mike looking at Mary who had laid her head on her arm sleepily.

"Phone guy did you come and look through the day footage like you said you would?"

"Ah! Yes! But I didn't see her mothers face on the footage, like she was purposely trying not to" Phone guy replied taking a sip of his coffee calmly. Jeremy and Mike glanced at each other then at the dozing Mary with large frowns, Jeremy finally blurting out the elephant in the room,

"Why would someone abandon sweet little Mary here?"

* * *

><p>Mary had fallen asleep on the bus so Jeremy carried her back to the apartment that morning, he slowly laid her down on the couch with her Foxy doll and tucked her in wearily leave a kiss on her head. Yet again he stumbled into his room and stripped himself down ignoring his book for the second day in a row as he sat his glasses down, curling up under the covers with a happy sigh. A few minutes later Jeremy felt movement in bed with him, he wearily opened his eyes looking down at little Marykate who had crawled into bed with him and was curled up to his chest asleep, he faintly smiled letting his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes dreaming yet again of music and dancing around with Marykate at the pizzaria.<p>

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy's! Here's day two like I promised! Maybe I'll get day three done today who knows XD<strong>

**Favorite, review and Share this art with your friends~**

**I love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	3. Night 3

Purple pulled up to the curb drumming his fingers on the steering wheel with a content hum following his windshield wipers go back and forth across the window in front of him, it was such a dark and dreary day and he loved it! He turned his head when he heard the car door open and smiled upon seeing Phone guy hop into the car.

"Hello there-"

"Why were you in the restaurant yesterday? Fritz told me he saw you leaving during his shift! What were you doing?!" he demanded turning to face Purple who blinked in surprise, he must have not been stealthy enough when making his escape.

"I had to make sure you were right, that 'she' was gone" he simply replied getting his seat belt back on "Is that a crime?"

"You will not go anywhere near her until I figure this all out! I have no idea why she is back and..." Phone guy started to rant but was quieted by Purple who slammed his hand over his mouth "I PROMISE not to go anywhere near them, alright? Now shut the fuck up! Jesus you always nag so early in the morning!" he complained pulling his hand away and replacing it at the steering wheel staring ahead.

"I know... I'm just worried about how she would react if she saw you... I'm afraid the boys will be hurt"

"The boys will be hurt no matter what!" Purple laughed pulling into Phone guys driveway.

"Then I'll protect them!" he said as he slowly got out of the car, he let out a gasp as Purple dragged him back into the car by his tie, a devilish smirk played on his lips.

"You can't" he purred to him softly before pushing him out of the car waiting until Phone guy had stepped away before quickly squealing down his driveway and disappearing down the street quickly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy woke up around one with a large yawn he sat up a bit glancing over at the sleeping little girl nuzzled up beside him with a sleepy smile, he had almost forgotten that Marykate had climbed into bed with him a few hours ago he assumed she was having a bad dream so he let her stay with him. He pushed himself up and walked over switching the alarm clock off so it didn't wake her, pulling on some clothes he headed out to get Mary some clothes and to start breakfast. He started making blueberry muffins for breakfast he made four for himself and four for Marykate putting the muffin tin in the oven with a large sigh, it was pouring rain so they couldn't go to the park like Jeremy had planned so he decided that today would be a shower day. He made sure that there were enough towels for the both of them then rushed back out quickly taking out the muffin tin, he had put too much in each hole because now cooked muffin covered the entire tin he heard a loud giggle and turned around to find Marykate behind him watching him happily. He took the large bunch of muffins out of the tin and put it on a platter cutting it like banana bread "We'll save what we don't eat for Mike and PG" he explained giving Marykate a few slices of it, it was easier to call Phone guy PG in front of Mary so it didn't confuse her, Marykate gave Jeremy a nod in agreement taking a few bites of her pieces kicking her legs back and forth happily.<p>

After breakfast Jeremy went in with Mary and started to run the bath, "Alright, I'll go get a washcloth" he told her as he unbuttoned her jeans "You get in the tub and I'll come back to wash your hair, alright?"

"Yes Jeremy!" Mary smiled in return to him. Jeremy left the bathroom getting a washcloth and grabbing a radio to play some music, he came back in to find Mary in the tub lying so only her head poked through the mountainous amount of bubbles he had put in the tub causing him to smile. He turned on the radio and walked over bending down next to the tub placing the wash cloth over her eyes and starting to get her hair wet, while rubbing the shampoo into his hair Jeremy heard his front door open causing him to look up in surprise.

"Jeremy? You guys here?" He heard Mike call causing Jeremy to sigh in relief "I'm in the bathroom giving Marykate a bath! Give me a minute!" he called to him rinsing his hands and giving Marykate's hair a quick spray down before going out to Mike letting the little girl play.

Mike stood in the doorway taking off his drenched coat a bag of beers and Chinese food in his hand for lunch, it wasn't unusual for Mike to show up like this it only meant that his 'friend' was busy and Mike had gotten lonely. "You were giving her a bath huh? I thought you wanted to get off the sex offender list Jer" Mike smirked as he kicked off his boots causing Jeremy to blush.

"I-I didn't see her naked! Her body was hidden under bubbles I swear!" He said panicked causing Mike to laugh loudly and slap his back as he headed over to the kitchen table setting the bag down and turning to look at him "I didn't know what the scamp liked so I got her chicken"

"I think that'll be okay" Jeremy smiled "I think I just heard her get out, so she'll be out in a minute" he got out plates while Mike set out the food and beer, producing a bottle of Coca cola for Marykate.

"What are you going to do with her Jeremy? You can't keep her, she has a family somewhere" Mike finally mentioned dipping his egg roll in a bit of soy sauce, Jeremy stared down at his lo mien growing silent as he pushed the noodles around the plate finally speaking up after a few minutes of silence. "yeah a family who abandoned her at the restaurant.."

"Maybe they didn't know they had left her" Mike just simply shrugged "You can barely afford to care for yourself nevertheless take care of a growing five year old girl!"

"I could! I-I could get a second job Mike!"

"And be gone all day?" Mike started to ask but then shut up when Marykate skipped in standing in front of Jeremy so he could button her button, she looked over and gave Mike a happy hug before sitting down between to two watching as Jeremy got her a plate of chicken and some soda.

"I'll figure this out Mike" Jeremy assured his friend gently sitting back down to eat his food his eyes focusing in on Marykate with a faint frown. "I'll find a way..."

* * *

><p>Since Mike was there when it was time to head to work Jeremy and Marykate hitched a ride with him, the two males in the front were silent for a while just watching the darkened road in front of them until Marykate started to hum to a song that was on the radio. Once in the parking lot Jeremy got out and unbuckled Marykate letting her out of the car then looking at Mike "I have something for you and Phone guy when we get in there!" he said cheerfully but turned when he saw Mike's eyes widen in horror, Marykate had saw Phone guy across the street and was racing across the street right in front of a oncoming car. Jeremy ran forward as quickly as he could screaming Marykate's name as the car stopped just short of hitting her, it went around them and left the parking lot quickly. Fritz came running out when he heard the screaming and watched as Jeremy ran inside past him to the first aid kit, Marykate had fallen on the slick pavement and scraped up her arms and legs pretty bad, Marykate sat there on one of the tables sobbing in pain and fear as Phone guy arrived with a warm paper towel to wash off the non bleeding scrapes.<p>

"I'm sorry Jeremy..." she sobbed as he finished putting the last bandage on her and pulled her close to him whispering how it was okay and soothingly rubbing her back like a father would do to his crying child, Mike following close behind with her bag actually looking a bit worried for the crying young girl making a mental note .

Phone guy stood there in the main room with a bad feeling rising in his gut as he watched them disappear down the hallway, Marykate had almost died because of him but that wasn't the reason he felt like throwing up the steak dinner he had had almost an hour ago.

Purple was the one who had just almost run Marykate over...

* * *

><p>Fritz watched the night-watch head inside the building confused, shaking his head a bit he finished getting his coat on and rushed to the car. This had been a very strange week for Freddy Fazbear Pizza, first the animatronics acting up, then Purple coming to the pizzaria during the day, now the night-watch had a child with them who almost got run over in the parking lot. He sighed loudly as he got into his car and turned it on flipping through the stations. It wasn't unusual for the pizzaria to act strange in Fritz's mind, that was the whole reason why he moved to the day shift but acting this strange was very unusual for the restaurant.<p>

Very unusual indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Night 3 is here! I'm done writing for today I promise XD<strong>

**Please make sure to go check out ask-the-nightshift, that's where the got the inspiration for this fanfict**

**Make sure to Favorite, review and Share with your friends!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	4. Night 4

Jeremy sat at the kitchen table at around one in the afternoon sipping at his coffee thoughtfully as he stared down at some paperwork with a heavy heart, he was trying to figure out how he could financially keep Marykate he was searching every loop hole, every nook and crany there was in order to find a way. Jeremy was desperate to keep Marykate even if it meant him getting another job he wanted the young girl to be in a loving environment that she was comfortable in he wanted what was best for the little girl, but most of all he needed Marykate to fill the emptiness in his heart from Lyra.

He had met Lyra at a bar that he had gone to with Mike one night, she had approached him and asked if he wanted to go have some fun with her, of course Jeremy thought at first the offer was a harmless coffee date but it drastically turned once they went to the ratty old motel.

Beautiful Lyra, her delicate skin was perfectly tanned from the summer months that had just recently ended, her voice was melodic and when she sang the angels fell from heaven, her long auburn hair had been soft to the touch and smelled like the mixture of her shampoo and Jeremy's own cologne, her eyes like dark giant emeralds that Jeremy remembered waking up to every day their bodies intertwined with each other. Lyra was a simple girl, smart, funny, cute, everything that made her Jeremy's dream girl. And Jeremy had fallen hard for her even though she was a dropout prostitute, she had been promising for a while back then that she would quit, she wanted to be with him just as bad as he wanted to be with her. The day after Christmas would be one that would change Jeremy's life forever, cops showed up that morning while the both of them cuddled on the couch with a few cute kisses and Lyra in Jeremy's glasses when they busted in through the door they handcuffed Jeremy and hauled him out the door with Lyra screaming his name after him. Jeremy found out why he had been hauled into the slammer that night, sex with a minor he did almost a month or two of community service since it was his first offense and Lyra was nearly eighteen, he remembered how angry he felt as he stared at her through the glass window with the phone in his hand as Lyra whimpered to him about how scared she was to tell him the truth about her age and told him that one of his neighbors had called them in. After five minutes of her 'sorries' and crying Lyra got up, followed by her police officer father and seemed to disappear out of Jeremy's life. Even though she had ruined his life Jeremy still missed the hell out of Lyra, he had loved her so much... He had tried to do everything right for her, now he was back at Fazfucks trying to desperately pay for the apartment on his own.

Jeremy was almost in tears by the time he got through reading every inch of every paper on that table, he let out a sob taking another gulp of his beer and covering his tear stained face with his hands his thoughts running wild as he listened to his radio play softly in the living room. He heard faint footsteps and glanced to his side to see Marykate standing next to him, she was using one of his shirts as a nightgown while her other clothes were drying in the bathroom her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"Jeremy... why are you crying...?" She whispered softly walking toward him and climbing up onto his lap nuzzling to his chest letting Jeremy weep onto her head for a while, Jeremy couldn't help but cry he was only human. After a while he sat up sniffling a bit and blowing his nose with a napkin causing Marykate to giggle faintly as the noise. "Come on Mary, let's go get you dressed then I'll take you to the park like I promised" He whispered to her causing Marykate to smile widely as she got up and ran to the bathroom.  
>On his way down there however he stopped to stare at a present Lyra had gotten him all those years back, a beautifully painted glass vase she said she had painted herself it was one of many but it was the one she prided the most. Jeremy took it into his hands feeling the porcelain on his hand for a moment before rising the vase over his head and throwing it to the ground watching it to shatter into millions of pieces with a faint smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Phone guy had walked home after their shift he didn't even want to face Purple after what he had almost done the night before, he was furious at him for what he had almost done. The snow pelted him quickly causing him to shiver and stuff his hands in his pocket further as he approached his small home, he rushed up the driveway quickly and got out his cold set of keys. The first thing he saw when he walked in was Purple laid out on his couch playing with a picture frame with a playful smirk, Phone guy glared at him angrily slamming the door shut and stomping his boots on the doormat.<p>

"How the hell did you get in?!"

"I've known you since kindergarden, I think I know where your spare key is" Purple said cockily laying his head back looking at him with a large childish grin, Phone guy put up his coat scowling at the footprints Purple had made around the house. While he was doing so Purple threw the picture frame up and caught it looking down at the picture again.

"Have you even spoken to her? Since the incident?" Purple smirked at him causing Phone guy to look up at him surprised, he snatched the photoframe away from him gingerly placing it back on the fireplace mantel "Don't touch it..." he murmured numbly as he felt Purple approaching, the smirk radiating off of him as he stared at the picture of a small woman with three little girls in her arms.

"Why don't you talk to her? Tell her you're not dead?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me Purple... Please drop it..." Phone guy whispered looking at Purple who shrugged holding his hands up as he backed away slowly, he turned and disappeared into the kitchen complaining about how he never had any of Purple's beer or cheese sticks.

Phone guy stared at the picture for a moment a frown appearing on his face as he reached up slowly, he placed the photo head down and turned to go deal with Purple with a sad sigh, for once in his life his heart was as confused as his mind.

Oh he missed his wife so...

* * *

><p>That night Jeremy walked up hand in hand with Marykate, a large smile on the little girls face as she followed him across the street with a bag of candies in her hand Mrs. Patrick had given them to her as a treat after bumping into them in the hallway on their way back from the park. The park had been fun Jeremy had helped Marykate make sand castles and pushed her on the swings, someone with a balloon cart had been passing out little slips of paper that gave them free admission to the towns aquarium in order to celebrate their reopening Marykate had grabbed a whole bunch and had stuffed them in her pockets for PG and Mike. Jeremy opened the door for Marykate watching the little girl skip inside with a faint smile then turned looking at Mike who walked back shedding off his coat with a loud sigh. "Lets get this fucking night over with" he grumbled rolling his eyes when Phone guy called to him from the door about language.<p>

Once inside the three of them took their seats and watched as Marykate approached them handing over the tickets. "Will you go with us PG? Mike? Please!" she begged them both causing PG to smile as he pulled her up for a hug.

"I would love to! Mike?"

"I don't know..." Mike started to say, adjusting the hat on his head setting his box of cigarettes on the table in front of him.

"Mike you have to go!" Marykate whined at him slipping down off Phone guy's lap and climbing up onto Mike's looking up at him pleadingly "They are going to be sharks! And sea horses! And turtles! Please Mike!"

Mike smiled a bit at the little girl in his lap rolling his head back with a dramatic sigh "I guess I could go..." he said slowly causing Marykate to squeal as she jumped down from his lap going to her corner happily started to draw another picture for her art wall. Jeremy gave Mike a smile in thanks before picking up the camera and flipping through it slowly not seeing any reason to not do it, the animatronics weren't moving like usual which was a relief to the night watch.  
>And Marykate was the miracle behind it.<p>

* * *

><p>Phone guy had just finished cleaning up the office from Marykate the night before, he headed out of the office checking his pocket to make sure Marykate's ticket for him was there smiling a calm smile when he felt it. He looked up in surprise when Fritz nearly walked into him, his head down looking at his phone calmly. "Oh! Hello Phone guy!" Fritz grinned at him, Phone guy gave him a small smile trying to get around him but stopped when Fritz got in front of him. "Hey listen, maybe tonight you guys can take a look at puppet?" he asked blowing his bangs out of his face "He hardly even moved yesterday and I got in big trouble for it by the big boss!" He said firmly to him, crossing his arms crossly.<p>

"Don't worry Fritz I'll look into it" Phone guy smiled squeezing out the door around him, hurrying out to Purple's car with a large smile. He told Purple that he needed to get home quickly, upon Purple asking when Phone guy simply said that had to go rest before Mike came to get him for the aquarium with Marykate.

* * *

><p>Jeremy laid Marykate softly on the bed, the poor girl had fallen asleep on the bus again and Jeremy was afraid he would have to start leaving her at home at night she never slept at the pizzaria and only slept at least four to five hours a day with him which was bad for a little girl her age. He gave her head a kiss turning to go get undressed for bed when he felt her grab his arm.<p>

"Good night Jeremy!" Marykate mumbled sleepily hugging his arm. "I love you!"

Jeremy froze staring down at the sleepy girl with widened eyes, the last time Jeremy had heard those three words were when Lyra left that day she was visiting him she turned back and screamed "I love you Jeremy" to him before she was pushed out by her angry father. Jeremy and Lyra had always thrown that word around when they were parting aways or having sex but this time to Jeremy it meant something more, he slowly climbed into bed slipping off his shoes his heart swelled happily as he let Marykate cling to his arm the little girl dozed a small smile forming on his face as he gave her head one last delicate kiss.

"I love you too Marykate.."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys know how long this chapter took me to write?<strong>

**THREE HOURS! Actually no it started after I got on Tumblr this morning, god I probably failed my English Midterm because of this... *Sweat drop*  
>Lyra is not cannon on ask-the-nightshift I actually though of her up myself because she MIGHT have an appearance later on, also the while Phone guy wife thing too that will PROBABLY make an appearance later on as well...<strong>

**I love my Lyra though, she's cute! I wish I could art, I would draw her...**

**Anyway! Follow, Review and Share with your friends!**

**I love you guys! **

**-Daiz**


	5. Night 5

Marykate got up early that next morning before Jeremy woke up and hurried into the kitchen, she pulled a chair towards the kitchen counter and stood on it putting pieces of bread into the toaster. Today Marykate was making breakfast for Jeremy, she jumped down off the chair pulling it over to the fridge to grab the box of raisin brand off the top setting it all out at the table with a happy smile.

When Jeremy came out about five minutes later, worried about the little girl who was missing from bed he found Marykate sitting in a chair spreading strawberry jam across the cooked bread, she looked up when she heard him and gasped loudly. "No Jeremy!" she complained getting up pushing him back towards the bedroom "it's not ready yet!"

"Will it be ready by the time I get dressed?"

"Yes! Now go!" she ordered causing Jeremy to chuckle as he headed into his bedroom to get dressed.

Once he was done getting into comfortable clothing for the day ahead of him and getting her clothes ready for her bath he came out smiling at the scene in front of him. Two white bowls were sitting on the table with little plates of jellied toast next to them, spoons were laid on napkins and a box of cereal and a carton of milk were on the table waiting for him.

"I made you breakfast!" Marykate smiled at him causing Jeremy's smile to get wider. Both sat at the round wooden table eating their cereal and toast sharing happy laughs with each other for a while, a knock on the door caused Jeremy to get up and walk over to the door pulling it open a bit nervous. Mike and Phone guy stood at the door both smiling when Jeremy answered the door Phone guy especially, both men were dressed in lazy day attire, Mike in a simple pair of jeans while Phone guy wore something that resembled sweatpants. Marykate looked up from her bowl of cereal happily waving to her friends with a large smile causing Phone guy to walk over and lift her up with a happy chuckle. "Hello Marykate! How 'bout a Freddy Fazbear hug?"

"PG!" Marykate squealed giving him a large hug. Mike and Jeremy glanced at each other with the same 'typical Phone guy' look then turned back to the two where Marykate got down walking Phone guy over to the table to offering him some cereal, Jeremy quickly walked over scooping the little girl up over her shoulder. "We have to go get you dressed and ready for the aquarium!" he smiled causing Marykate to squeal as they headed inside the bedroom.

Mike smiled faintly cleaning up the place for Jeremy, he turned to grab the milk and put it away but paused when he saw the look Phone guy was giving to the closed door of Jeremy's room, it was a sad longing look confusing Mike a bit. Before he had a chance to ask Jeremy came back out with Marykate in his arms in the cute black and white dress she was found in. "Ready to go guys?" Jeremy asked the others with a large smile, Mike looked back at Phone guy who had turned back into his joyous self at the sight of Marykate, the joyful Phone guy who walked over and carried the little girl to the car, almost seeming to hold her protectively. What was up with Phone guy?

* * *

><p>Marykate wiggled out of her seat belt once they arrived to the aquarium; Jeremy opened the door for her letting her out but held her back as a group of kids rushed by to get into the crowded building "We don't need you getting lost Mary, stay close to be or PG alright?" Jeremy warned sternly, Phone guy leaned down picking Marykate up and setting her down on his shoulders as the three males headed into the aquarium with a wide smiles. Jeremy turned to head into the building after they went through the ticket booth but stopped when he saw a familiar looking face off to the side, Lyra's buff police officer dad stood off the doorway watching the families walk in with a wide smile, upon seeing Jeremy the man's smile disappeared and he walked over to the group. "Hello Fritzgerald, are you here to see the aquarium?" he asked through gritted teeth causing Jeremy to get a bit nervous, he had always promised to give Jeremy a punch to the face ever since he met him in court. Mike walked back over with Phone guy and Marykate looking up at the man with a stern but sour look on his face, a look that told the man to back off.<p>

"Is there a problem here officer?"

"No, I just wanted to see if this young man was having a good time. Who is that?" he motioned to Marykate who peeked up at him with a large smile "I'm Jeremy's niece, me and my mommy are staying with Jeremy's for the week! " she replied to him happily causing the security guard to smile at her and ruffle her hair. "Alright sweetie, have a nice day!" he smiled giving Jeremy a hateful glare as he turned and headed back to his corner. Jeremy looked up at Mike with a thankful look watching as Phone guy carried Marykate through the crowd towards the fish tanks, the fish were long and colorful swimming around the large tanks of water, there was a show where a lady went down in a diving suit and fed the fish in a large cylindrical tube right before their eyes she even waved at Marykate.  
>The group soon headed slowly into the large shark tunnel where large great whites and hammerheads caused Marykate to gasp loudly at the miraculous marvels, a large shark swam up right to Marykate and stared at her and Phone guy causing them both to gasp loudly in awe, Marykate even reached out and touched the glass where the sharks nose was causing her to laugh loudly. After a while Phone guy put Marykate down excusing himself to use the restroom leaving the little girl with Jeremy and Mike who walked on to a place where Marykate could feed a bunch of snapping turtles and pet baby sting rays without their barbed tails. Mike started to get worried after about ten minutes of Phone guy being gone and glanced around the crowded place. "Shouldn't PG be back by now?" he pondered aloud causing Jeremy to do the same thing.<p>

"There you guys are!" Phone guys voice came from behind them, he ran up slowly with a small gift shop bag in his hand. He took out a small mood necklace in the shape of a shark and placed it around Marykate's neck. "Now you can always remember our trip here sweetie!"

"Thank you PG!" Marykate cried in delight pulling away from Jeremy softly and leaping into Phone guys arms giving him a large hug, Phone guy let her get back on his shoulders walking around with them for a little longer looking at all different kinds of squids and fish.

During a exhibit showing a large megladon Phone guys cell phone starting to ring forcing the man to let Marykate run off with Jeremy and Mike as he took the call. "Hello? Hello?"

"Hey, PG you better get down here now"

"Purple? What's wrong? it's only seven thirty?"

"Puppet is trying to kill Fritz..." That's all that Purple had to say, Phone guy hung up the phone running after Jeremy and Mike as fast as he could. Soon the four of them were in Mike's car heading as fast as they could to the restaurant, the sun was going down and it was starting to get dark. Mike turned to Phone guy who was staring ahead into the headlight lighted street ahead of him with a almost saddened expression on his face. "What's going on Phone guy?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to the restaurant..." he whispered sadily looking back at Jeremy who held the dozing Marykate with a soft, loving smile.

"It's about her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short guys, I promise to make up for it on Night 6. Night 5 &amp; 6 are intertwined so they aren't really their own separate nights. Next chapter everything will be explained, where Marykate came from, why the puppet was so weak when Purple went to see it, why things have been even stranger at the pizzaria and most importantly why Phone guy is acting strange around Marykate!<strong>

**Get ready for a VERY feelsy chapter.**

**Follow, favorite, review and Share with your friends!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	6. Night 6

Once at the pizzaria Phone guy leaped out of Mike's car as quickly as the hefty man could heading up the slippery steps two at the time with Mike at his heels, Jeremy followed slower wrapping his coat around Marykate who shivered as rain pelted down on her from an unexcepted storm. Once the four arrived inside Phone guy instantly looked around the main room making sure the animatronics weren't going haywire as well before heading into the puppet's room, the door was faintly cracked revealing an unconscious Fritz lying on the ground with bright red marks covering his neck. Purple sat on top of the closed puppets box, the puppet in the box making screaming noises as he furiously shook the box.

"He's not dead, just knocked out from air loss" Purple smirked at them looking at Marykate who shy'd away from him into Jeremy's chest. Phone guy gave Purple a look of disapproval causing Purple to roll his eyes cockily.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Mike suddenly yelled as the box and Purple jumped a bit, Jeremy was about to say something but looked down at Marykate who started crying into his chest.

"I don't want to go back! No! I want to stay here with Jeremy now!" the little girl screamed clutching close to Jeremy scaring him a bit he looked at Phone guy surprised who slowly approached the two to comfort her causing her to wail out again loudly. "Don't let them take me Jeremy! I don't want to go with him! He's mean and tries to kill you!" she sobbed into Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy turned to Phone guy who had stopped and looked to the shaking box sadly, a grim look coming across his face.

"You never saw her mother on the camera... did you?"

"No I didn't... She came from the puppet's box..." Phone guy whispered giving Jeremy a sad glance, looking over surprised as Purple and the lid of the box flew off and the shaking puppet clawed his way out, it was shaking and looked weak to Jeremy's surprise causing Mike to quickly run over to his side in case Jeremy needed defending from the usually bloodthirsty puppet. "What the fuck is wrong with the puppet?"

"**_G. I. V. E._**" The Puppet crackled trying to crawl towards Marykate and Jeremy but Purple stepped on the puppet keeping it trapped under his foot with a wide smirk.

"His life force is missing" Purple sneered at them pointing a crooked finger directly at Marykate causing her to whimper. "Her"

"Life force?!" Jeremy said angrily as Phone guy motioned him to sit on the floor so he wouldn't end up falling over from shock, Mike sat a few feet away leaning against the wall keeping an eye on Fritz.

"_**G. I. V. E. M. E. H. E. R.**_" Puppet yelled again upset but was hushed by Phone guy with a wave of his hand.

"The Puppet... Marykate..." Phone guy started to whisper almost not knowing how to start, he turned to Marykate waiting silently as she looked at them from where she was hiding in Jeremy's lap, she slowly started to stand up tugging at the end of her dress nervously. "Puppet is a demon" she whispered miserably sitting back down on the ground in front of the four night guards staring down at her hands with a large frown. "A type of demon who needs a vessel's life energy in order to survive... My souls energy" she turned and stared at a drawing of the puppet on the wall, a grim look across her small features giving Jeremy the chills.

"He arrived at Fazbear Dinner after a rival dinner went out of business due to lack of customers, the manager sent Fazbear dinner the puppet who remained in a state of sleep, sort of like a coma, until he found his first vessel"

"B-But that would mean... You have to be dead..."

"I am, I have been dead for longer than I can remember..." Marykate whispered causing Jeremy and Mike to stiffen up in surprise, Phone guy crawled over closer to her sitting next to her for comfort as Jeremy sat on the other side of her. "How did you die?"

"The manager realized that the demon wouldn't awake without a vessel so he made one, he hired a guard working here during the day shift to wait for a window of opportunity to create a vessel for the puppet..." Marykate's voice got heavy in grief as she turned her focus towards the tile ground once more. "My father had been a cruel man, beat my mother and did horrible things to me. It was my birthday when my mother and I came here she wanted my fifth birthday to me memorable without my abusive father."

"That's why you wanted my to take you places..." Jeremy whispered miserably watching the- no his little girl sit there crouched over to hide her face in her hands.

"We were finishing our food when my father arrived; I ran away into the back as him and my mother started to angrue, somehow I ended up out back in the fenced off alleyway. I was cold, hungry and scared I didn't know where my mother was or where I was for the most part..." I heard the back door open and a male, I can't remember what he looks like, stepped out of the restaurant and saw me huddled behind the trash bins scared out of my little mind. He asked me if I was alright... He seemed to be a very nice man, I told him what had happened and he promised to help me. He disappeared for a while then came back out to where I was hiding with a cupcake, he told me to eat it while he called my mother... Most of the rest of it is a blur, I couldn't breathe properly I kept gasping and crying squirming behind the trash bins, screaming for my mother and slowly loosing oxygen until I finally died right then and there. The man buried me in a shallow grave behind the dinner where we are standing right now, the disappearance caused parents to be afraid of the dinner and Fazbear Dinner ended up closing..."

Jeremy had tears streaming down his face as he gathered his little girl close to him, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his shoulder, after a while finally continuing her story. "I was tricked by the wicked demon to possess the puppet, he kept me in a weakened state forcing me to watch as he day after day went after the night security guards. That was until what happened..." She whispered more tears forming in her dark green eyes, "The man came back, he planned to kill five more children who were constantly whining throughout their stay that day that they didn't want to go home... I overpowered the puppet and frantically tried to save them by getting the security guard but..." Marykate hid her face for a moment almost seeming too ashamed to come out with what she had to say, it took a little bit of coaxing before she spoke again.

"I was too late... I watched them die through the window on the door... The man laughed as he stabbed them and mutilated them... screaming over and over again 'YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!' and laughing over and over with a sickening cackle... He left the bodies there and left to go change before the night guard realized what had happened, I managed to go in and begged the demon to help me." She stopped for a moment listening to the creaks of animatronic joints outside the room giving the closed door a grim smile.

"I-I gave them life... I stuffed their bodies into the animatronic suits, the puppet made them evil like they are today.. bloodthirsty and vengeful..." She murmured "Stuffing people into animatronic suits like I did to them..." She turned back to Jeremy looking up at him with tears threatening to spill "That was the last time I had been out of the puppet until recently. I got sick of the killing, sick of the gore so I gathered up all the energy I had collected over the years and left the puppet making myself a flesh and blood body..." She closed her eyes tightly nuzzling up to Jeremy's side starting to sob again, her hands clutching his shirt tightly. "Please don't make me go back Jeremy! Please!" Marykate begged up at him "I want to stay here with you! Be your daughter like you promised! Please!"

"Marykate you know you can't..." Phone guy finally whispered clearing his throat, looking just as upset as Jeremy. "If you don't go back to Puppet then he will kill another and another until he finds a new vessel"

Jeremy's heart was cracked and just hanging by a thread, this was all too much for him now he was going to loose his Marykate... The image of Lyra leaving for the last time echoed in his head as he stared at the puppet box, she had promised to come back to see him she promised so much that she didn't keep. Marykate had been the best thing to happened to him in a while, but now she was being taken away as well... He clung to his little girl a war raging on deep inside of him, he wanted to keep her forever, make her his little girl but deep inside he knew he had to let her go, more people would be hurt if she didn't go back and that was Jeremy's job as a night guard to protect others. Jeremy even remembered a few times where he had to protect the puppet from Purple, Purple had tried to rip the puppet's arm off once but Jeremy saved it by running away with Puppet holding it close. He understood why Marykate came to him now, she knew he would protect her...

Jeremy slowly stood up holding Marykate close to him, shakingly giving her head a kiss "Mary... You have to go... You told me you wanted be a watchman once you were older correct?"

"Yes Jeremy..."

"Then you have to go, you can be a watchman from inside the puppet alright? You can protect the other children from dangers" Tears flooded his vision as he gave Marykate a few more loving kisses wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I promise to be here if you ever manage to take control of the puppet, if you do come give me a Freddy Fazbear hug alright?" He whispered causing Marykate to smile faintly and sniffle wiping tears away from her eyes.

Marykate gave him one last large hug, a hug that lasted for around two minutes before she finally pulled away more tears flooding her causing her to sob loudly. Jeremy tried to be cheerful for her, tousling her hair watching as she approached Mike giving him a large hug and a good bye then to Phone guy who picked her up into a large hug holding her for a few moments. Marykate smiled up at him and took the mood necklace off placing it around his neck "Here! I won't need it so you can have it, to remember our trip by PG!" She giggled happily at him causing Phone guy to almost burst into tears, giving her another hug before she walked over to Jeremy. Marykate held Jeremy's hand as she was led over to the puppets box slowly, a faint smile on her face as the puppet weakly lifted itself up giving her room to get in.

Before she hopped in however Marykate turned around looking up at Phone guy with a large smile "PG! I almost forgot!"

"Yes Marykate? what's wrong?"

"Marilyn and Calista said for me to tell you that they love you! And they miss you very much!" she said smiling widely, a smile that almost making Phone guy surprisingly burst into tears. "Thank you Marykate... Thank you very much..." he croaked out wiping his eyes off with the sleeve of his shirt. Marykate looked up at Jeremy giving him one last hug "I love you Jeremy..."

"I love you too Marykate.. good bye..." he whispered as he sat her down in the puppet box stepping away quickly as the puppet wrapped itself tightly around Marykate as if hugging her, squeezing her until her body turned into black ash and fell to the floor of the box. The puppet immediately grinned widely leaping out of the box and looking up at the night guards with a cocky smile.

"_Thank you_" He told them sternly moving around a bit with ease, as if making sure he was remembering how to walk "_I will allow you all one more peaceful night before sending the children after you, see you four tomorrow_" the puppet cackled out walking over to the corner Purple was in, grabbing the box's lid. He got into the box but before he could shut the box stood again looking straight at Jeremy. "_Make sure you rewind the music box, she likes the music_" he cooed softly giving them a faint bow before disappearing back into the box, replacing the lid firmly on the box growing silent for the night.

Fritz woke up moments later, he lifted himself off the cold floor gasping for air to travel through his lungs as he looked around at the four with wide eyes. "W-What the hell happened?!" he croaked out nearly falling against the floor again, Phone guy smiled softly at him letting Fritz lean against his shoulder.

"Let's go get you a drink Fritz, you fell and hit your head"

"N-No! That damned puppet!"

Phone guy slowly led Fritz out of the room, slowly coaxing him into believing that he had dreamed about the puppet attacking him while Purple watched and laughed. Once Fritz was sat down with a cold soda and a ice pack against his head Phone guy then approached Jeremy who stood there in the main room numbly, his body faintly shaking from grief, he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Why don't you go home for the night? There's a bus scheduled to come to the stop in a few minutes" he murmured to him softly, all Jeremy could possibly do was numbly nod his head, Phone guy gave Jeremy one last hug before the blonde slowly turned and moved his way out of the restaurant out to the street where the bus stop was.

The ride home was quiet. Jeremy sat next to the door like he always did praying that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up with Marykate curled up to his side hugging her plush Foxy happily, or wake with Lyra wrapped around his body a happy smile on her face as she comforted him with a soothing backrub and her sweet voice whispering to him that it would be okay, maybe even a blowjob if he didn't cheer up after a while. He almost didn't get off at his stop but finally did when the bus rider told him that it was his stop, he got up numbly walking the rest of the way home through the pounding rain almost unsuccessfully unlocking the door of his apartment because he didn't use the right key the first five times.  
>Everything in the apartment reminded him of Marykate; the clothes in a laundry basket on the floor, the many drawings that she had created pinned up on the fridge, her book and crayons scattered around the floor from where she had left them the day before. He numbly walked into his room collapsing on his bed without taking anything off, he found Marykate's foxy plushie and held it close to him tears quickly racing down his face.<p>

He bit into his white pillow and screamed.

* * *

><p>Purple stood outside the back of the pizzeria with a smirk on his face, a shovel was laid to the side and the ground beside the trash cans was turned over and in a pile a few feet away. In the wet dirt laid a meaty children's skeleton, its mouth wide open as if to scream, it's small innocent body twisted and laid out for Purple to see, its head laid to the side as if it were sleeping, a small black and white dress hung off the bones and faint tuffs of black hair still remained on the skull. Purple's laugh started out quiet but then grew until he was nearly wheezing for air, a chuckle still erupting from his dry throat. "it was good to see you once again Marykate~" Purple cooed out stroking the skeletons rotting face full of maggots with a wide smile, he sat there for a minute admiring his handy work from that day many years ago, the thrill coming back to him as a form of pleasure, he took in the smell of rotting flesh for a minute before standing and starting to shovel dirt on top of her leaving her head still exposed to the world to see, he leaned down to where the skeletons small meaty ear was and smirked giving the head a soft, playful kiss.<p>

"It's Me..."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys don't even want to know how excited I was to write this part. (Especiallythepurplepart). I couldn't even focus during my midterms today! That's how bad it was!<strong>

**I will get Night 7 done today I believe then that's it, until y'know I come up with another idea X3**

**Favorite, follow, review and share with your friends!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	7. Night 7

Mike and Purple took Jeremy out to a bar the next day, Phone guy had rejected their offer but they didn't really give Jeremy a choice, they forcefully dragged Jeremy out of his house once getting him dressed and into the car. Mike chugged down a tall cold one he had just ordered, washing the sad away from him for a short while, while Purple who was to his right gulped down a shot with a loud, happy sigh. Both turned to Jeremy who was sitting off to the side of them just mindlessly playing with his full shot glass with a depressed sigh.

"Jeremy it will help!" Mike insisted to him slapping the boy on the back causing Jeremy to wince and stare down at the glass with a frown "I don't feel like drinking guys... thanks anyway..." Jeremy tipped the shot glass though and gulped down the contents anyway before getting up off the bar stool and walking out of the bar. He was going to walk off his emotions for as long as it took, maybe even find a small bar and get drunk off his ass with a prostitute by his side, that would make him happy. While walking Jeremy stopped when he heard his name called he turned around and his eyes widened as Lyra appeared from inside a bookstore he had just walked past, she ran over to him as quickly as she could giving him a tight hug with tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you so much my Jer-bear! I'm sorry I never came to visit! I was grounded for the rest of my life!" she whimpered up at him happily kissing at his face. Jeremy's heart raced and tears formed in his eyes as he stared down at her, he felt so confused he though she left him, he thought she had forgotten about him... His heart started to hurt even more as Lyra moved her arms around his neck standing up on her tippy toes to be the same height with him.

"I'm applying for college now Jer-bear!" she whispered up at him happily "I'm going to college for Literature! Like I said I would and I got a job at a local bookstore-!"

"Lyra listen... It's been almost a year since the incident... and..." Jeremy started to murmur to her causing Lyra to frown a bit, she sighed and smiled again giving his cheek another kiss. "Listen, I know this must be too much for you right now... and I understand. Whenever you one day might want to start our relationship up again give me a call okay?" she whispered up to him, her lips connecting to Jeremy's sweetly and her hand moving into Jeremy's pocket giving him a slip of paper with her number on it. Lyra gave Jeremy one last peck on the cheek and a cute smile before moving her hair back from around her shoulders and headed off in the opposite direction that Jeremy was heading.

Jeremy watched Lyra leave with spirit's rising, maybe he would give his heart a little break to heal from Marykate then just maybe trying it again with Lyra, he wanted to try it again with Lyra this time doing it right. But for now all Jeremy did was turned around and walk in the direction of home, a goofy happy smile on his face and a hand to his cheek where he could still feel Lyra's warm kiss still radiating off his skin.

* * *

><p>Mike had left soon after Jeremy did, he wasn't that buzzed so he drove himself home trying to fight back the feelings that were bombarding him. He got home and slammed his car door grasping his head tightly "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" He yelled into the air causing some birds to fly away from where they were pecking around the bird feeders outside the small house, he walked up to the house slamming the door open and shut letting out another angry 'FUCK' and kicking his shoes off causing them to go flying away. He wanted to kick out every window and break every goddamned wall in that motherfucking house. Mike heard the sound of movement behind him and tried to escape but his roommate already had him in her grasp, nuzzling to his neck "What's wrong Mikey~?" she frowned, not even Mike could answer that to himself so he instead just grabbed her and pushed her with her back against the wall.<p>

"Do you have to work today?"

"Yes..."

"Call in sick because you're not moving from that goddamned bed for a while"

* * *

><p>Purple smirked down at the woman below him, her mouth was stuffed with a rag doused with alcohol that caused her eyes to burn. He reached over slowly for his knife moving the metal blade flat against her skin causing her to stop loudly, tears forming and running down her stinging eyes that made Purple even more excited. "You've caused a lot of trouble missy~" he cooed out at the woman cutting her cheek a bit causing her to scream in terror, he bent down slowly licking the blood running down her soft cheek causing the female to shriek in terror. Purple laughed once more examining his next victims body for another place to start cutting, he ran the blade across her arm causing her to wail out against the rag. The woman's body trembled and shook against Purple's, tensing up every time the blade touched her skin making the blood seep freely from the wounds and her sob even louder in pain.<p>

"What was that? I can't hear you love?" Purple cackled leaning in closer to her face causing her to whimper at the smell of his breath "You have a rag in your mouth~ So you can't speak properly~" he put the knife down on the ground next to him starting to punch at the crying girl until her face and body were black and blue, when he got up to retrieve his knife again the woman took the opportunity to spit the rag from her mouth and let out a wail. "JEREMY! JEREMY HELP ME!" She screamed loudly causing Purple to laugh loudly as he plunged the knife into her stomach causing the woman to whimper in pain, coughing up some blood and trying to roll over.

"There is no one here to help you now Lyra...~"

* * *

><p>As soon as Phone guy got home from work he started to cry, he fell back against the door slowly falling to the floor hiding his face in his hand and crying to make up for what he didn't cry out the night before. He had sat there for a while sobbing and crying into his hands but finally moved to his bed where he cried into his pillow wailing the names Marilyn, Calista, Melinda and Stephine over and over again until his cry finally lulled him to sleep. He dreamed of Christmas, sitting on the couch next to his beautiful wife Stephanie watching as their three little angels ran over to the presents to sort out who's were who's happily, he dreamed of his little girls smiling happily at him and squealing thank you's to their father who had bought them each an individual doll for themselves, he dreamed of all three of them coming and giving him a large Freddy Fazbear hug. When he woke up he wished he was still dreaming, he opened up his hand freeing the shark pendent on the mood necklace from his sweaty grasp and stumbled towards the kitchen to make some coffee. He sat at his kitchen table with his vodka spiked coffee in one hand and a pencil in the other starting to write another letter for the box, a letter he knew he could never send. It went<p>

_'Dear Stephanie, I heard you were graduating this year! That's great! I miss you and your mother so very much, I wish I could see you both. What are you guys going to do for Christmas? I'll probably just hang out with Purple again with some spiked eggnog..._

_Listen... The real reason I wanted to write to you was to tell you a story, to tell you the story of how Marilyn and Calista died while in my care at the pizzaria...'_

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked around the office at his fellow co-workers with a confused look as Mike sat there calmly and Phone guy slipped his coat off his shoulders. "I thought Purple was suppose to come back today?"<p>

"Thank god he isn't here" Mike huffed watching as Jeremy moved towards the door a bit confused but let him go towards the puppet room. Once inside the room Jeremy produced Marykate's plush foxy from his jacket and sat it down in front of the puppets box. "I forgot to give this to you to take... I love you Marykate" Jeremy whispered staring down at the box lovingly for a moment before turning and leaving the room, what he didn't see while leaving was the puppets arm appear from inside the box reach down and with clawed hands pick up the plushie taking it into the box happily.

"Alright men! Our first night with activity starts now!" Jeremy told them as he sat down pressing the buttons on the camera to switch from camera to camera.

"Jeremy are you sure you're up to this?" Phone guy asked as Mike tested his light and door out with a faint frown, Jeremy turned to look at them faintly smiling.

"Thank you for being worried-" Jeremy started but then stopped when Mike butted in with a "Jeremy!"

"Wait Mike! Let me finish! Thank you for being so worried about me, but I'm fine no-"

"JEREMY!"

"What?!"

"THE MUSIC BOX!" Mike screamed at him pointing at the door where an angry looking puppet stood with his arms crossed, he jabbed a clawed finger towards the music box remote causing Jeremy to anxiously reach for it and press it sending Puppet back to its room slowly. Phone guy smiled with a laugh turning on his light with a cheerful chuckle and slammed the door on Chica's face.

Just a normal night at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it guys<strong>

**Night 7 is here! It's short but it shows what happened to them all after that night when Marykate went back with the puppet.**

**Please give this story a Follow, a favorite, a review (to tell me how you liked it), and make sure to share it with your friends! **

**I know I will be back with another story soon featuring Jeremy and Lyra (yesshewillsurvivecalmyotits) I just have to discuss it with the AU creator first.**

**This AU belongs to the tumblr page ask-the-nightshift, please go check them out and give them a follow!**

**As always I love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	8. Update thingy!

Hey guys! Daiz here!

Thank you guys so much for your support on this fanfiction I loved writing this story so much! And it makes me happy knowing that at least a few people out in the world liked it XD

I am planning to bring back Marykate and do a very lengthy story including her, Jeremy and Lyra sometime in the distant future. If you want to see any of the short story type things I have done with the updated information from Ask-the-nightshift please check out my Tumblr DaizNDust and make sure to run over and check out ask-the-nightshift as well! She's a fantastic artist and her guards are just wonderful!

If you have any questions or thoughts about what should be in Rewind the Music Box 2 please don't hesitate to message me ideas or suggestions! I am working on a story line right now and I know I will not release the first chapter probably until after FNAF 3 comes out because some of the plot involves information about the supposed 'New guy' who comes from there, so yeah you guys have PLENTY of time to get in your ideas! I love reading critisim I'm given and answering questions about my characters and such!

I actually might do a little character sheet for Marykate and post it on my Tumblr some time soon so if you do want more on her please make sure to hit me up on Tumblr!

I love you all very much!

Oh! And the new cover photo for the story was sent to me by hypertomboi on Tumblr! My first fanart! How exciting!

Anyway I'll see you all later! I promise! Love you guys!


End file.
